lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.07 Ji Yeon
Ji Yeon ist die siebte Folge der 4. Staffel von Lost. Juliet ist dazu gezwungen Jin erschreckende Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen als Sun droht, in Lockes Camp zu gehen. Währenddessen bekommen Sayid und Desmond eine leise Ahnung, was die Mission der Frachter-Crew ist, als sie den Kapitän des Schiffs treffen. Synopsis Der Flahback und Flashforward in dieser Episode sind so strukturiert, dass diese auf den ersten Blick gleichzeitig und als Flashforward stattzufinden scheinen. Flashbacks kauf einen Plüsch Panda]] In der Rückblende sieht man, dass Jin telefoniert. Er sagt, dass er bald im Krankenhaus sein wird. Er geht in ein Geschäft und kauft einen großen Stoffpandabären. Draussen hält er ein Taxi an und setzt den Bär rein, bevor er jedoch einsteigt, steigt ein anderer Fußgänger ein und das Taxi rauscht davon. Jin geht zurück in das Geschäft und versucht, einen weiteren Bären zu kaufen. Der Geschäftsinhaber empfiehlt einen Stoffdrachen, da es das Jahr des Drachen sei (das letzte Jahr des Drachen war von Februar 2000 bis Januar 2001). Jin besteht darauf, dass er den Panda haben muss. Er endet mit der Bezahlung eines exorbitant hohen Preises für einen Pandabären, der für einen anderen Käufer reserviert wurde. wird der Panda angeboten]] In der Entbindungsstation erreicht Jin ein Zimmer, vor dem draussen ein Wachmann steht. Jin identifiziert sich selbst als ein Mitarbeiter von Mr. Paik, gratuliert dem "Chinesischem Botschafter" Großvater geworden zu sein und fragt, ob er eintreten dürfe und ob das Baby ein Junge oder Mädchen geworden ist. Der Wachmann antwortet, dass es ein Junge ist, bevor er in das Zimmer eintritt und Jin draussen warten lässt. Ein älterer Mann kommt zurück. Jin bietet dem Mann den Bären als ein Zeichen von Mr Paiks Wertschätzung an, und informiert den Botschafter, dass Mr Paik beabsichtigt, mit China Geschäfte zu machen. Als Jin das Krankenhaus verlässt fragt eine Schwester, warum Jin so schnell wieder geht. Er informiert sie darüber, dass es nicht sein Baby sei. Sie sagt, dass er vielleicht bald schon selbst Vater wird, woraufhin Jin erwidert "Keine Hetze. Ich bin erst seit 2 Monaten verheiratet." Echtzeit Events Auf dem Frachter begeht Selbstmord]] verrät den Namen des Frachtschiff Besitzers]] At nighttime, Frank, holding a small brown paper bag, is confronted by Keamy, who warns him, "Don't be late." Frank travels to the lower level of the ship, where he meets Regina, who seems somewhat distant and a little confused. He tells her that the captain wanted him to bring it, and that the book she is reading, The Survivors of the Chancellor, is upside down. mit der Black Box vom falschem Wrack]] As Frank enters the room with Desmond and Sayid, the door can be heard locking from the outside. Frank says that the captain was upset about them 'busting out' of the old room, and Sayid responds that the door was left open and had assumed that Frank had done so. Sayid asks if he has had communication with the Islanders and Frank remarks that their satellite phone must be broken. He then dumps the contents of the bag to reveal several containers of lima beans, and says they had a problem with the kitchen. He gives Sayid a can opener and tells him to 'stay put', knocks on the door, and is let out by Regina. In the morning, Desmond awakens to find Sayid eating lima beans. A note is slipped through the door, and as Sayid picks it up he tells Desmond about how Ben claimed there was a spy on the boat. The note reads, 'do not trust the captain'. Desmond remarks on a knocking sound that can be heard through the walls, and Sayid tells him that it is not mechanical, he thinks it is being made by a person. ]] Sayid and Desmond are released from sickbay for their meeting with the captain. When they emerge on the deck, they immediately notice the helicopter is gone, and are led to believe it has returned to the Island, with Frank on it regarding an "errand" he is doing. Regina then appears draped with large chains, and as if in a trance, walks over to the side of the ship, climbs over the railing and throws herself into the ocean. Desmond and Sayid attempt to rally the crew to save her, but the captain appears and orders the men back to their posts. Während des Treffens mit Kapitän Gault beginnen Sayid und Desmond zu erahnen, was die Mission der Frachter Crew ist. Der Kapitän zeigt ihnen den Flugrekorder (Black Box) von Flug 815 und sagt ihnen, dass er mithilfe von Charles Widmore gefunden wurde. Er erklärt ihnen, dass das Wrack, was im Sundgraben gefunden wurde, 324 Leichen enthält. He then explains it was obviously a staged find, but that it is frightening to think about the fact that somebody has the the power and resources to do such a thing, especially about finding 324 bodies. Der Kapitän sagt, dass dies einer der Gründe ist, warum man Benjamin Linus gefangenehmen muss . Later, Ray, now with a wound on his cheek, takes Desmond and Sayid to a filthy new room, on the "quiet part" of the ship. Desmond notes that the ship is not moving, to which Ray responds, "if you say so." Upon entering the new room, they find it contains cockroaches, rats, and a large bloodstain on the wall. Ray observes that the room "should already have been cleaned," and calls "Kevin Johnson" - who is down the hall, mopping the floor - to wipe up the stain. As Johnson approaches the room, it is revealed to Sayid and Desmond that Johnson is Michael. Auf der Insel At night, Sun and Jin are on the beach when Sun questions why Sayid and Desmond have not come back after 3 days. Jin comforts her and tells her he wants to talk about baby names. Although Sun does not want to discuss it because she's superstitious, Jin, who is confident the baby is a girl, suggests the name Ji Yeon. Sun doesn't want to think about, although she says it's a beautiful name. She doesn't want to jinx the baby. They make a deal to get of the Island first, before discussing it further. , Jin und Sun beim Frühstück]] In the morning, Sun wakes Jin and informs him that Kate and Jack have returned, and Sun finds Kate and asks what happened. Kate tells her how Charlotte hit her and that they had gone to a "poison gas factory." Kate remarks that they "were trying to earn some brownie points." She also says that Juliet lied about der Sturm being a power station, "probably out of habit." Sun asks Kate if they are really here to rescue them, and Kate replies that they have talked about a lot of things, but none of them have been about rescue. konfrontiert Sun]] On the beach, Sun approaches Daniel, and they introduce themselves. Sun asks him if they are going to rescue them, and Daniel says that it isn't his call. Sun asks whose call it is, and he doesn't respond. Sun thanks him and leaves. Jin ist gerade beim Frühstück . Jack sagt ihn das sich sein Englisch stark verbessert hat. Jin says that both Sun and Sawyer have been teaching him but that Sun is better at it. Sun comes running up but stops at the sight of Jack. Jack inquires about her health, and she says that the morning sickness has stopped. After Jack has left Sun tells Jin to pack food for two days because they are moving to Locke's group. Sun goes through Juliet's medical supplies to found her pre-natal pills but Juliet suddenly arrives. She confronts Sun about why she would need a new bottle, unless she is going on a trip. Ultimately, she tells Sun again that the pregnant women die on the Island, but Sun doesn't trust Juliet, and takes the pills anyway, decided to go to Locke's group. Kate has drawn Jin and Sun a map to Locke’s barracks, but warns them she will have to tell Jack that they have left. She’ll give them a good headstart, though. Sun and Kate agree that Jack wouldn’t understand why they are leaving. As they are saying goodbye, they are interrupted by Juliet who forbids Sun to leave. Juliet warns Jin that Sun is very ill and will die within three weeks if she doesn’t leave the Island. However, Sun has made her mind up and Jin says: “Where Sun go, I go”. Juliet then tells Jin that Sun had an affair. Sun slaps Juliet and Jin runs off. und Bernard fischen]] vergibt Sun]] Sun catches up with Jin and tries to plead with him to stay, saying that the affair was a long time ago. Jin is leaving with fishing gear when Bernard unknowingly interrupts their argument to ask Jin if he can go fishing with him. When he notices that they are having an argument, he apologizes saying it was a bad time. Jin tells Bernard he can come along. Später angeln Jin und Bernard gemeinsam . Bernard merkt an das sie die beiden einzigen verheirateten Männer auf der Insel sind . He talks about how difficult marriage is, how it takes twice as long to make all decisions. Bernard then confides in Jin, telling him that Rose had cancer before coming to the Island but that she now felt better. Bernard also says he was expecting he and Rose to go with Locke since Rose doesn't want her cancer back. Als Jin fragt, warum sie nicht mit Locke mitgegangen sind, antwortet Bernard: "Weil Locke ein Mörder ist." Bernard's talk about marriage seems to convince Jin, and he finds Sun to tell her he knows why she had an affair because of the man he was before he came to the Island. But he is a different man now and will do anything to protect Sun and her baby but he asks her to tell him the truth about whether the baby is his. Sun cries and tells Jin that the baby is his. Vorausblende in den Wehen]] In the flashforward, while Sun is applying makeup and watching the Korean-dubbed episode of "Exposé" with Nikki, she begins to feel pain. She phones for an ambulance and the camera pulls back to reveal that she is very far along in her pregnancy. und Sun's Familien Grab]] At the hospital the nurses comment that Sun is one of the Oceanic Six. She is going into labor and the baby is, according to the doctor, "in distress." Sun asks them to inform her husband and repeatedly calls for Jin, indicating her desire to not give birth until he arrives. She even mistakes a hospital visitor for her husband. While the doctor debates whether to perform a cesarian section, the baby crowns. Soon a daughter is born. Later, Sun is back at her apartment, applying her makeup. She takes a ring out of a hospital bag labeled with the name 권성혜 (Kwon Sung Hieh), which is not Sun's name (백선화). She hears a knock at the door. It is Hurley, who has come to see the baby. While admiring the baby, Hurley comments that she "looks like Jin." Then he suggests that the two should "go visit him." They then travel to a cemetery and stand in front of Jin's tombstone, where Sun says that she misses him and tells him that she named their daughter Ji Yeon, as he had wanted. Wissenswertes Allgemein erscheint erstmals bei Regina's Selbstmord.]] * Einige Hinweise deuten an das es sich bei Jin um eine Rückblende handelt: :* Der Verkäufer erwähnt dass es das Jahr des Drachen sei. Das letzte Jahr des Drachen war im Jahre 2000. :* Jin verwendet ein altes Mobiltelefon. :* Der Zeitstrahl wird erst enthüllt als Jin erklärt das er erst zwei Monate verheiratet sei. * Nikki's Todesszene in der Serie "Exposé" läuft auf Sun's Bildschirm in deren Flashforward. * Bevor Michael als Putzkraft vorgestellt wird erscheint nach Regina's Selbstmord eine Gruppe die am Rand des Frachters steht. Der mit der Kapuze ist Michael der damit seine wahre Identität vor Sayid und Desmond verbergen will bis er ihnen letztendlich von Ray vorgestellt wird. * Jin's Grabstein enthält eine Aufschrift mit dem Absturzdatum, dem 22 September 2004. Das würde erklären das die Oceanic Six der Welt erzählt haben das Jin beim Absturz ums Leben kam. * Sun claims early in the episode (on the night of Day 97 -- The scene at night when they are discussing baby names) that it has been 3 days since Sayid and Desmond left the Island, matching the helicopter flight at dusk on day 94. The next morning (Day 98?), Sayid says to Desmond that 3 days ago Ben told Sayid that Ben had a man on the boat. That was the same day that Sayid and Desmond left with Lapidus on the helicopter, suggesting that Sayid and Desmond have lived 3 days since the helicopter transport where the Island population is now in their 4th day. This matches the flight time discrepancy of a 20-40 minute flight taking a day and a half in island time. * Assuming minimal or no time differences between the Island and South Korea and the correctness of Juliet's estimation of Sun's date of conception (~10/26/2004) , the flashforward takes place in July or August 2005. * Entsprechend der Aussage des Verkäufers der erwähnt das sie im "Jahr des Drachen" seien findet die Rückblende zwischen Februar 2000 und Januar 2001 statt. Produktions Notizen * Ben, Claire, Locke, Miles, und Sawyer erscheinen in dieser Episode nicht. * Michael erscheint erstmals in der Serie seit , was einer Pause von 28 Episoden entspricht. * Dies ist die erste Jin und Sun zentrierte Episode in der beide ausserhalb der Insel nicht zusammen auftreten. * Die Szene im Koreanischen Spielwarenladen wurde im “Toys N Joys” in Waialae Ave in Kaimuki gedreht. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * Als Kate in dieser Episode zum ersten mal erscheint fragt Jin sie "What happened?" ohne einen erkennbaren Koreanischen Akzent. * Es scheint als würde Rauch aus Hurley's Mund steigen als dieser zu Sun's Tochter Ji Yeon meint "She's awesome". http://www.jastewart.co.uk/lostpedia/1.png http://www.jastewart.co.uk/lostpedia/3.png :* This is most likely just light reflected off of the camera lens that was unavoidable. This is noticeable when the camera moves and the lens flare goes with it. * The first scene of Jin in the toy store shows items on the back shelf from the shows Ben 10 & Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. Ben 10 & Operation Overdrive did not begin airing until 2007. * In the toystore there is a shelf with some Nintendo DS and PSP consoles, which were not available until late 2004 * In Jin's flashback, the establishing shot of the Korean city disappears in later scenes. * When Sun is fighting with Juliet and right before and after she slaps her, there is a clip where Juliet is missing her bruises/cuts from her previous fight with Charlotte. * During the delivery of Sun's baby, the doctor touches his gloves to his facemask before he delivers the baby, violating sterile technique. Then, he never appears to cut the umbilical cord, yet the baby is swaddled and Sun is holding her just moments after delivery. Wiederkehrende Themen * Jin kauft zwei Plüsch Pandas. * Sun entbindet. * Sun bringt ihr neugeborenes Baby zu Jin's Grab. * Bernard behauptet dass er und Jin "Gute Menschen" seien. * Jin und Sun müssen Sun' Seitensprung erst verarbeiten. * Michael ist an Bord der Kahana unter dem Decknamen "Kevin Johnson". * Regina begeht Selbstmord in dem sie sich in Ketten einwickelt und von Bord der Kahana springt. Um weitere Opfer zu vermeiden verbietet der Kapitän seinen Männern jegliche Hilfeleistung. * Desmond erfährt das es sich um Charles Widmore's Frachter handelt. * In den Flashbacks ist der "frühere Jin" zu sehen, während Jin auf der Insel meint das er nicht mehr dieser Mann sei. Kulturelle Referenzen * Kapitän Gault (Captain Gault): ist ein Fiktiver Schiffskapitän der vom Englischen Autor William Hope Hodgson erfunden wurde. A captain for hire - Gault is a morally ambiguous and mysterious character. A collection of his stories can be found in the book Captain Gault, Being the Exceedingly Private Log of a Sea-Captain, published in 1917. * Atlas wirft die Welt ab (Atlas Shrugged) '': Alternately the name of the Kahana's captain may be a reference to a character in Ayn Rand's 1957 novel, which is a story about the producers, the movers and shakers in society who decide to go on strike because they are not appreciated by the masses, and create a separate utopian world, a "village" hidden from view from people, planes and the world. * ''The Survivors of the Chancellor: The book Regina is reading upside down is this novel by Jules Verne about the last voyage of the British ship Chancellor. In the novel, at the beginning of its voyage, the Chancellor carried eight passengers and twenty crew members. By the end, only eleven people (five passengers and six crew) remained alive. In the novel, several characters commit suicide, at least one of them by jumping off of the raft and into the water. *'Jahr des Drachen': Der Verkäufer erwähnt, da das Kind im Jahr des Drachen geboren wurde würde dies Glück bringen. *'Karma': Bernard spricht mit Jin über Karma. Literarische Methoden * Dies ist die erste Episode in der sowohl Flashbacks (Jin) als auch Flashforwards (Sun) zu sehen sind. * Die Zuseher werden in die Irre geführt einen Flashforward von Jin und Sun zu sehen nur um später zu erfahren das Jin ein Flashback hatte und er im Flashforward bereits verstorben ist. * Nachdem Michael die anderen Überlebenden reingelegt und am Ende der zweiten Staffel die Insel mit seinem Sohn Walt verlassen hat, erscheint er auf dem Frachter. * Jin kauft dem Chinesischem Botschafter für die Geburt seines Neffen einen Plüsch Panda, wobei Pandas in China was besonderes sind. * Michael wir von Desmond und Sayid auf der Kahana entdeckt. * Jin beruhigt Sun das sie ihm niemals verlieren wird. Im Flashforward sieht man das dieser tot ist oder auf der Insel zurückgelassen wurde. Analyse der Handlungsstränge * Juliet erzählt Jin von Sun's Seitensprung . * Sun versichert Jin das dies sein Baby sei. Referenzen zu Episoden *The Korean-dubbed episode of "Exposé" that Nikki guest starred in can be seen in the background of Sun's apartment. *When Jin says he is being taught English by Sun, he also laughs about being taught phrases by Sawyer. *Juliet enthüllt Jin Sun's Affäre. , *Juliet erzählt Sun (und weniger detailliert, Jin) was schwangeren Frauen auf der Insel passiert. , *Bernard erzählt Jin von Rose's Krankheit und ihrer Genesung. *Bernard nennt Locke einen Mörder. *Kate promises to give Jin and Sun plenty of time before she tells Jack, just as her father did for her. *The blood on the wall in Sayid and Desmond's room mirrors Radzinsky's blood in the Swan. *Michael is called on to clean up the bloodstains, just as he offered to clean up the blood of Ana Lucia and Libby after shooting them. *When going into labor, Sun calls for her (supposedly) dead husband. This mirrors the moment when Jack refered to his father as if he were still alive in his own flashforward. Offenen Fragen Allgemein * Wer plazierte das falsche Oceanic 815 Wrack? ** Woher kamen all diese Leichen? ** Warum hatte Charles Widmore so grosses Interesse daran die Black Box zu finden? * Warum nahm Daniel das Satelittentelefon auseinander? Auf dem Frachter * Wo flog Frank mit dem Helikopter hin? * Warum beging Regina Selbstmord? * Wessen Blutfleck befand sich in Desmond und Sayid's neuer Unterkunft? * Wie gelang es Michael ein Crewmitglied der Kahana zu werden? ** Wo ist Walt? * Warum wurden Sayid and Desmond gewarnt den Kapitän nicht zu vertrauen? ** Erzählt der Kapitän wirklich die Wahrheit? * Wer oder Was erzeugt das Geräusch welches Sayid als "nicht mechanisch" bezeichnet? Flashforward * Warum trägt Jin's Grab die Inschrift das dieser am 22 September 2004, also am Tag des Absturzes) verstorben ist? ** Ist Jin wirklich verstorben? *** Wie ist er verstorben? *** Hat er die Insel überhaupt verlassen? * Warum freut sich Hurley das keiner der Oceanic Six bei Sun auftaucht? * Warum trägt das Baggie mit Sun's Ring die Aufschrift "권성혜", und nicht ihren Namen (백선화)? Links *ABC Primetime Grid *ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (02/22/08): PDF